Historias de Desamor
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Todos conocemos a esas parejas oficiales y no oficiales, las hemos imaginado un centenar de veces pero… que pasaria si el destino les hiciera una mala jugada? A todos? Segundo Capitulo JustinxCourtneyxDuncan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores! xXAiko-HayashiXx, viene con una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

**En esta ocasión pondré una advertencia además del Disclaimer:**

**1.- Puede que haya partes que sean aptas para mayores, así que si eres menor de edad, esta bajo tu propia responsabilidad (si como no ¬¬)**

**2.- Total Drama Island, Action, Musical y las que vengan o no, no me pertenecen ^^**

**Ahora si disfrutenlo!**

**Primer Capitulo**

**No lo soporto más**

Ahí estaba el, con el cuchillo en sus manos, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción tan grande, como si se hubiese quitado esa molesta carga de encima. Sus manos y sus ropas bañadas en ese color rojo que no tardaron en impregnarse con el olor de la sangre.

-Vaya, hasta tu aroma es delicioso- decía mientras inhalaba el dulce olor de sangre.

-Por… por que lo hiciste?- pregunto el chico que yacía en el suelo, tratando en vano de detener la sangre que brotaba desde su estomago. –Que… que fue… lo que… hice mal?- hablo casi en un hilo, un desesperado intento por aferrase a la vida. El chico solo lo observo con diversión.

-No es que hayas hecho mal, es el hecho de que ya me tienes harto… Noah- dijo mientras se inclinaba a el.

-Co… Cody- decía con miedo al verlo acercarse

Flash Back.

-Ni siquiera te das a respetar, tu también eres hombre, porque el debe de tener el control sobre ti?- pregunto el de cresta verde a Cody.

-Duncan no hables muy fuerte, que no te oigan- decía en voz baja. Cody llevaba puesto un abrigo café largo y unos anteojos negros.

-Bien, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando Gwen me contó que eras homosexual, no te vayas a enamorar de mi eh?- advirtió el chico asustando a Cody.

-N… no, por supuesto que no, yo amo a Noah pero…-

-Pero?- pregunto con impaciencia.

-Peor, no lo soporto, siempre quiere tener el control de la situación, siempre quiere estar sobre mi y yo… yo quisiera mandar en la relación sabes-

-Básicamente, eres la mujer en esto-

-Si, y tu como hombre sabes que a ninguno le gustaría estar en el lugar de la mujer-

-Eso lo se de antemano, por eso siempre me doy mi lugar con Courtney, uno sabe cuando debe de dominar- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente. –Pero… Por que no lo hablas con el?- sugirió el chico, es increíble que algo lógico no se le ocurriera, era inteligente no?

-Y tu crees que no lo he hecho? Pero lo malo es que no me escucha, no me toma en cuenta, por eso recurro a ti, por favor ayúdame como puedo hacer que entre en razón?- dijo con un tono de desesperación. Duncan pensó por un momento, es cierto que no fueron grandes amigos en las temporadas de Total Drama y tampoco era secreto que a Cody no le caía del todo bien Courtney pero que importaba, era un chico y entre ellos se tenían que apoyar.

-Enserio quieres que te diga como?- pregunto después de pensar las cosas.

-Si dime-

-Bueno, mejor vayamos a un lugar donde nadie pueda oírnos- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oye espera- dijo mientras se paraba también pero fue detenido.

Después de salir del restaurante y que Cody pagara la cuenta, ambos fueron al cauto de Duncan.

-Bueno, ahora vamos, te llevare a casa mientras te cuente el plan- dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

Ya en el carro…

-La comida estaba deliciosa- dijo sonriente

-Y cara, la próxima vez yo escojo donde comer- dijo molesto ya que el había pagado la cuenta

-Lo vez?-

-Que veo?-

-Ni de eso te das cuenta caray, date cuenta dejas que los demás se aprovechen de ti- dijo. Cody lo pensó.

-Me acabas de dar un ejemplo?-

-Si-

-Ósea que me vas a pagar lo que me debes-

-No, recuerda que tú me invitaste-

-Pero tu escogiste el lugar!-

-Bueno ya! Luego te lo pago, ahora estoy corto de dinero, pero antes ya te diste cuenta por ti mismo? Debes darte tu lugar, exigírselo-

-Pero…-

-Escucha, si quieres que te oiga, quítate esa manía de compadecerte por la gente, se duro, no dejes que nadie te pisotee ni que se aproveche, en el caso tuyo y de Noah, diría que lo hables con el, si no te quiere hacer caso, exige atención, vamos eres hombre, no importa si eres homosexual o bisexual o asexual o lo que seas, sigues siendo hombre y debes darte tu lugar como hombre, no siempre va a ser Noah el que va a dominar o si?-

-Si, veo que tienes razón, pero…-

-Ahí vas- dijo Duncan con un tono de desesperación.

-Escúdame!- grito el chico haciendo que Duncan se asustara un poco.

-Eso es lo que quiero que hagas!-

-Pero escucha! Si hago lo que me acabas de decir y no me hace caso… que debo hacer?- en ese momento la luz roja para el carro de Duncan, tiempo que aprovecho para idear un plan para ayudar a su amigo.

-Bueno si no entiende hablando- comenzó a decir mientras formaba una sonrisa. –Siempre puedes recurrir a la fuerza-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto inocente.

-Ya sabes… las cosas o se entienden por las buenas o se entienden por las malas, captas?- menciono Duncan. Por la mente de Cody, comenzaron a pasar varios pensamientos, unos buenos y otros malos, pero mas malos que buenos, al final Cody sonrió cuando una idea llego a su mente.

-Creo que ya se a que te refieres, gracias Duncan- dijo el chico agradecido y formando una sonrisa malévola, cosa que asusto un poco a Duncan ya que no había visto esa sonrisa antes.

Fin del Flash back

Cody se encontraba encima de Noah, puso su mano en su pecho de donde salía sangre, mucha sangre, el retiro y comenzó a lamerla.

-Delicioso, incluso tu sangre es deliciosa- decía mientras formaba una sonrisa lujuriosa. Noah por su parte tenia miedo, podia sentir la sangre salir de su pecho, sabia que iba a morir, no había de otra. Cody comenzó a despojar a Noah de su camisa explorando con su mano el pecho del chico. Esto pudo haber excitado a Noah, pero en esa situación, nada era placentero.

-De… déjame… por favor…- decía entre sollozos, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Porque he de dejarte, realmente eres delicioso, ahora se que se siente- decía mientras daba pequeños besos en su cuello para después pasar a besos mas rápidos y sensuales. Después de despojarse de sus prendas, Cody comenzó a "comerse" a Noah, dándole besos aquí y allá seguido de caricias, mientras Noah ya no podia retener las lagrimas, lo que antes le producía sensaciones increíbles y hermosas ahora le daba asco y miedo. Dio un suspiro y dejo de moverse. Cody noto que Noah no se movía, en vez de sentir miedo y tristeza, sonrió incluso comenzó a reír.

-Ahí Noah, no aguantaste nada, de veras que no me soportaste, eso demuestra que soy mejor que tu- dijo mientras seguía con su labor. Pasado el tiempo y después de limpiar todo rastro y evidencia que lo delataran, se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo.

-Es una lastima que no lo volvamos a repetir esto querido Noah, fue increíble mientras duro- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**XXXXXXX**

**Espero que nadie haya muerto, o me demande o se haya quedado ciego, hablando enserio.**

**Bueno quise escribir esta historia porque… no se simplemente me dio ganas. Ver a Cody de manera sádica es algo… violable XD jajaja lo siento por Noah… Noah te amo!! y lo mato ¬¬ bueno, quiero continuar este fic, con las demás parejas, pero con la misma dinámica que este capitulo, así que… que dicen? ¿Les gusto? ¿a quienes te gustaría ver esta vez? ¿Quién muere y quien vive? Bueno lo dejo en sus manos, con los reviews que dejen veré si continúo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa! Bueno chicos, segundo capitulo, gracias pero muchas gracias por sus sugerencias :D *lloro de emoción* muchas gracias *mas llanto* XD ya estoy feliz :D bueno a petición de MarilynnDxC (fue la primera en sugerir XD) un JustinxCourtneyxDuncan :D *sale confeti* Disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Total Drama Island, Action, Musical y los que vengan (si es que vienen) no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Tema Fuerte, Violación (no explicito), solo para mayores ^^ léelo bajo tu propio riesgo ya te lo advertí! No vengan a llorar o reclamar porque ya lo adverti. ¬_¬**

Bien *tu: ya se lo que viene* Que Inicie el Fic *tu: lo sabia!*

**Segundo Capitulo.**

**Venganza.**

No podia detenerse, aunque Courtney le rogara, le jalara de la camiseta, el no se detendría por nada. Era una noche fría, la gente en las calles caminaba presurosa pues parecía avecinarse una tormenta muy fuerte. En el corazón de Duncan había una gran agitación, no podia creer que ese maldito hijo de puta se haya aprovechado así de una chica como lo era Courtney. Era un desgraciado, se había metido con la chica equivocada, si creyó que con que el hecho de que a Duncan le valdría madres su situación solo porque habían terminado o que Courtney no se lo diría a nadie, estaba hecho un completísimo idiota. Con esos pensamientos, llego al departamento del modelo, se quedo parado, meditando lo que iba hacer.

-No me puedo retractar ahora, Justin, hoy conocerás lo que es la venganza- pensando esto, tomo sus herramientas para forzar la cerradura, logrando abrir la puerta y entrando de manera sigilosa a la habitación.

Mientras en la casa de Duncan, Courtney estaba sentada en el sofá mientras la madre de Duncan la consolaba.

-Tranquila Courtney, ya paso todo- decía la madre mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y abrazaba.

-No llore mas señorita, me encargare de que mis muchachos se encarguen del tipejo ese- menciono el padre mientras colgaba el teléfono con rabia. –Una violación tiene que ser castigada- Courtney aun con lágrimas en los ojos, no podia agradecer tal acto dado por los padres de su ex novio.

_Flash Back._

Courtney estaba muy emocionada, no podia creer que Justin, le haya conseguido trabajo como modelo, aunque en realidad no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero necesitaba el dinero.

-Oh Justin, eres muy amable pero… no se si ser modelo sea mi fuerte- dijo la chica mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien o al menos eso espero- dijo el chico mientras le sonreía de lado. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos como pareja a Courtney le agradaba mucho estar a su lado, era casi un sueño, había dejado esa faceta de chico malo y superficial por alguien dulce y romántico, alguien contrario a lo que era Duncan, no quería decir que Duncan no era dulce y romántico, solo que sus gustos como el punk y el rock pesado no eran precisamente las adecuadas para cantar en una serenata que vas a llevar a las tres y media de la mañana o ir a pintar graffiti era lo mas lindo que se puede hacer en pareja o que te saquen del restaurante por haberte peleado con el mesero solo porque trajo te negro en vez de agua mineral, el punto era que su concepto de "dulce y romántico" era diferente al de Justin, una cena en un crucero sin peleas, ir a una exposición de arte contemporáneo o llevarte a un bar y cantarte en frente de toda la audiencia, eso era lo que Courtney jamás había imaginado y si lo había imaginado, solo era un sueño.

Llegaron hasta un departamento que para Courtney era desconocido, aunque se encontrara en la zona mas prestigiada y rica de Toronto a Courtney no le inspiraba ningún tipo de confianza y menos con la forma tan extraña con la que la trataba y hablaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que hubo momentos en los que la actitud de Justin cambiaba, las palabras eran dichas de manera agresiva, casi autoritarias, las caricias iban mas allá de los limites, sus besos eran tan agresivos que en mas de una ocasión, Courtney tuvo que retirarlo a la fuerza por falta de oxigeno.

-Vamos- dijo el moreno mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. Pero la chica no se movió. –Te dije que vamos- dijo con ese tono autoritario.

-Sabes Justin, gracias por el trabajo pero creo que no puedo aceptarlo- dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Porque no?-

-A…acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer de suma importancia, así que nos vemos… mañana, si mañana- dijo pero al voltear fue detenida por una alta figura.

-Oh Courtney, perdón pero tú de aquí no te puedes ir, aceptaste el trabajo y ahora te abstienes a las consecuencias- dijo el chico sonriente. Aquella figura tomo a Courtney de los brazos y la metió al departamento, por mas que Courtney forcejeara, no pudo desprenderse de los brazos que la tenían atrapada. Al entrar, Courtney vio que ahí se encontraban otros cuatro sujetos.

-Llegas tarde Justin- dijo uno de ellos que se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

-Si, ya las botanas se acabaron- menciono otro quien tiraba de mala gana la bolsa de papitas.

-Esa es la chica de la que nos hablaste?- pregunto otro mientras se ponía en pie.

-Ju… Justin, que… que ocurre?- pregunto Courtney nerviosa al verlo acercarse.

-Bueno Courtney, perdona que no te lo haya dicho pero antes… tienes que pasar una pequeña prueba antes de se modelo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa. Uno de ellos, tomo a Courtney de la cintura haciendo que la chica reaccionaria dándole en las partes nobles del sujeto.

-Maldita- gruño el chico mientras golpeaba a Courtney, dejándola semi-inconciente.

-Baboso, no la maltrates- dijo otro. Courtney no podia ver, ahora solo podia oír.

-Cállense, llévenla a la cama- dijo Justin. Courtney sintió como era levantada para después sentir como la acostaban.

-Ah esta si no nos la vamos a acabar- oyó como decía aquel que la había golpeado.

-Quien va primero?-

-Que tal Justin?- sugirió otro. En la mente de Courtney, todo se proceso y con esfuerzo, hablo.

-No, por favor no- dijo mientras se soltaba y trataba de buscar la salida.

-Atrápenla- ordeno uno. Courtney fue sujetada de manera rápida y volvieron a colocarla en la cama, pero esta vez, la sostenieron de las muñecas. –Bien Justin, haznos los honores- dijeron. Courtney pudo distinguir de manera borrosa, como Justin se acercaba a ella y se colocaba sobre ella, pudo sentir sus manos dentro de su camiseta, mientras le besaba el cuello. Courtney sentía su cuerpo pesado, su garganta seca, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía tonta al pensar que Justin había cambiado.

-Duncan, ayúdame… por favor- pensó mientras aquel idiota la violaba.

_Fin Flash back._

Justin regreso a su departamento, estaba muy contento, tan contento y pacifico.

-Vaya, este día ha sido agotador, pero bueno- dijo mientras se dirigía a su sillón y encendía la televisión. Había un programa de criminales, cosa que extraño a Justin. –Que raro, no recuerdo haber dejado la televisión en este canal- dijo mientras cambiaba de canal.

-"Ahora las noticias, el día de hoy, fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de una joven que según los forenses fue golpeada, torturada y violada- cambio el canal. –No! No! Por favor se lo ruego no, no!- volvió a cambiar el canal –Mire señorita Laura, ese desgraciado violo a mi hija y quería violarme a mi…- Justin decidió apagar la televisión, ya que se sintió incomodo. Decidió encender la radio pero al igual que en la televisión, solo hablaban del tema de la violación.

-Creo que, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir- dijo mientras iba a su recamara. Se dio un baño y se fue a dormir.

Las alarmas sonaban, las luces de las patrullas y ambulancias iluminaban la calle donde se encontraba la casa del modelo y es que algo trágico había ocurrido. El cuerpo sin vida del modelo fue encontrado colgado de la lámpara de su pequeña sala de su departamento, con marcas que indicaban que había sido torturado hasta la muerte, tenia rasguños en todo su cuerpo, marcas de latigazos dados con mucha fuerza que aun sangraban, la cara del modelo tenia un corte profundo en su ojo derecho, estaba caliente, indicaba que se lo habían hecho con metal que estaba al rojo vivo. Su boca estaba destrozada, ya no tenía unos dientes, la lengua había sido removida. Justin cumplió, de la manera más grotesca, lo que le había hecho a la pobre joven.

Pasado el tiempo, no encontraron culpable alguno, ni siquiera un sospechoso. El asesinato acabo siendo un misterio. Courtney comenzó a asistir a terapias, que la hayan violado fue algo que la había traumado demasiado, casi no hablaba hasta ni permitía que sus propios padres la tocaran. Pero gracias a las terapias y citas con el psicólogo, Courtney comenzó a dar signos de mejoría. Duncan por su parte no tenia remordimiento alguno por lo causado al modelo, había tenido lo que se merecía por meterse con su "princesa". El se encargaba de acompañar a Courtney, la llevaba a la escuela, a su casa, sus terapias, todo lo que quisiera se lo daba. Habían vuelto a ser novios. Todo parecía normal… todo…

Temblaba, su cuerpo temblaba debido a la herida que tenia en su pecho, mientras que con su mano trataba inútilmente de tapar la herida.

-Po…por…que?- pregunto mientras daba sus últimos alientos.

-Tu fuiste, tu lo mataste- dijo aquella silueta dándole la espalda mientras sostenía algo en su mano izquierda. A Surcan se le acababa el tiempo, no entendía, el asesino a ese desgraciado por amor a ella, por cariño a ella que rea su corazón.

-Lo…hice…por…amor…de… co… corazón…-

-Ya no tienes corazón, no mas- dijo mientras le mostraba aquel músculo latiendo en su mano. Courtney no había mejorado, todo había sido mentira, la verdad era otra, ella había enloquecido. Duncan dio un pequeño brinco y dejo de respirar. Courtney lo contemplo con tristeza, en sus ojos ya no había brillo alguno, estaban completamente vacíos, con una mirada vacía, perdida. Pasada una hora, una llamada anónima anuncio un asesinato en una habitación de hotel, al entrar, la policía hallo el cuerpo de Courtney colgado en la lámpara de la habitación. Se había suicidado.

**Bien… espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque honestamente… siento que no quedo como esperaba, mas el final :S bueno a petición de Sof-chan, el siguiente capitulo será… Duncan x Trent, si quieres sugerir una pareja para este fic, envíamela por review o MP, hasta la próxima.**


	3. ¡AVISO!

Hola chicos y chicas! :D como han estado? Bueno hoy vengo a darles malas noticias, puesto que algunos de ustedes solo leen una historia o solo dos, público esta nota en todos mis fics que tengo pendientes.

En fin, hoy vengo con una mala noticia, se acercan mis proyectos finales y para serles honesta, me he atrasado mucho con las cosas, tareas que me faltan, proyectos finales, etc. Además de que tengo un trabajo que va a ir a la exposición de Diseño y Arquitectura así que por lo mismo estaré ocupada.

Con que fin hablo? Bueno esto significa que NO HABRA ACTUALIZACION DE FICS hasta por lo menos un mes o mes y medio. Enserio lamento mucho hacerlos esperar ya que varios han estado esperando momentos o sucesos que los dejaran con la boca abierta (si como no) pero hablando enserio, NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR HISTORIAS HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

Estaré al pendiente de ustedes pero NO esperen una actualización mía D:´ estaré en Messenger (por los que ya me conocen al menos por msn :3) pero igual estaré ocupada así que es probable de que si me hablan no conteste o tal vez si pero tardare :S.

Bueno chicos espero que sean pacientes y por su paciencia les tendré una sorpresa :D ah todos ah! Y a los que les deba algo, no se preocupen, espero poder tenerles listo lo que quieren :D

Bueno chicos me despido, pórtense bien todos mis hijos y sobrinos :D así que espero anden bien :D.


End file.
